


另一个世界的故事

by 2Cyclist



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	另一个世界的故事

“这个班……我记得用的教室是和化学教室。”  
“明智，抱着我。”  
神乐木想让明智把手搭到自己肩膀上来，结果刚抱起明智明智脸就一个劲往他胸口蹭。

果然……

“神乐木……好热啊……这里……”

一片漆黑里神乐木先堵上了明智的嘴，明智的口腔比平时还要热上十几倍，柔软的小舌头也很积极地钻来钻去，弄得他迟迟松不了嘴。

神乐木管不了那么多，把人从公主抱换成抗在肩上，后面那一组的人快来了，幸好这个门和上个门隔开，这边化学实验室空气比较流通，设有的排气口比较多，要不明智的味道……光是他闻到都已经有些按耐不了了，更别说这高三其他蠢蠢欲动的别的alpha。  
神乐木沿着墙角摸索到了旁边化学准备室的门，这辈子他觉得自己方向感都没这么强过。幸好没锁，他一推就进去了，顺手反锁了门，把准备室里专门用于特殊情况下的空气净化器打开了。

明智在那个吻后也恢复了自己的意识，他太清楚现在是什么情况了。  
是他的发情期。

“没想到提前了呢。”  
“抱歉，神乐木。”  
神乐木站在窗边看外面的情况，不敢往明智那边看。

他知道，他是他的alpha，他也是他的omega，但是这不是代表了他就要在这个时候标记他，尽管自己的西装裤早就被撑得难受得不行，那天在校医院明智的话他一直也都还记得。

———“我说真的，如果是你，你希望我怎么做。”

————“我希望你能这样握着我的手。”  
————“然后给我狠狠地来一针。”

————“你不希望第一次就和alpha成番吗？————“不要。”

“明智，你希望我怎么做，我再问你一次。”  
“神乐木…抱歉……我……”  
在他们那天相拥而眠的晚上，明智说的那些他曾经对性别的纠结，对omega身份的耻辱感，神乐木也都记得。

“如果有可能的话…能给我来一针吗…”  
“我知道……我很自私…你是我的alpha但是……我还没做好准备。”

的确这个地方，也不是什么好进行第一次成番的场所，明智缩成一团躺在地上，完全没了平时那种能压倒alpha的气势，近乎用渴求的方式求他给他来一针抑制剂。

这样的请求或许在所有alpha眼里都是一种耻辱，但是一旦有一个alpha听进去了，或许他的omega就不用承受那么多不必要的心理压力。

“你等等，我想个办法。”  
神乐木走过去把明智抱起来，放在墙角一些折好的纸箱上，让他不需要一直坐在冰冷的瓷砖地上。在抱着他的时候明智碰到了神乐木火热的部位，又内疚起来，觉得自己真的这样做不好，但是心里面那道坎……  
发情期加上心里的压力让明智忍不住眼角吧嗒吧嗒掉了几颗眼泪，神乐木还以为是明智真的太难受了，又亲了亲他然后放开了。

他知道的，自己alpha的信息素围绕着明智，只要不成番，对对方来说也是一种折磨。他又站得远了一些。

这里是原来校医室的备用仓库……运气好的话应该……

神乐木开始各种翻箱倒柜。

最后在一个看着就很老旧的桌子抽屉里，发现了一管大概是改良前得抑制剂，效率是新版的几倍，但是有很大可能性会导致不孕甚至……用量过度会直接导致腺体的萎缩。  
神乐木想起了明智说的  
———“如果我不是omega就好了。”

如果………

明智身上的味道越来越浓了，神乐木也开始有点控制不住自己的本能，在最后理智仅存前用注射器抽出了那一管抑制剂。

“明智，把手臂给我。”  
明智还在小小声地啜泣，把一边的手臂伸了过去。  
手腕上还有大概是今早化妆的时候留下的试眼线笔还是什么眼影的痕迹，神乐木看了这个把裙子扯得一塌糊涂的发情期的omega，哪里还有一点他童话故事主人公的模样，就是一只雨天摔进泥水里得雏鸟，神乐木觉得好气又好笑，但满心都是怜爱。

他把针头扎进去，他从来都没想过，这一针要给自己的omega打。  
他没想过他找了一个这样倔的omega，这样让人讨厌又忍不住想和他坠入爱河的omega。

1毫克的液体推进去。  
明智那边发出来了一声闷哼。

这样是不是你就自由了，明智。

神乐木刚想再一次性推射进全部剩下的药剂。突然他手里的明智的手臂开始有点发白，接着明智的身上很明显的红色从脖子爬上了脸，明智开始呼吸也有些急促。  
神乐木暂时先把针头拔了出来，看了一下平时会挂在高三教室的信息素浓度剂。  
omega信息指数不但没有下降反倒回升了。  
明智的手臂开始有点哆嗦。

他实在是看不下去明智一个人在纸箱上扭着抓来抓去得惨样子，把他整个人塞进了自己的怀里。

“明智……马上就好了…这一针打完…”  
“你甚至还可以……”  
明智这时在神乐木的怀里上下蹭起了神乐木的身体，感觉到自己得内裤已经全湿透了。

“果然……”  
明智过去软趴趴地扯过神乐木的领子，丝毫没有当年提起beta地那个气势，他几乎是整张脸凑上去亲神乐木的，然后整个人坐在神乐木的腿上，那些下身的水渍就粘在乐神乐木昂贵得西装校裤上。  
假发早就被扯掉了，明智软软的黑发湿哒哒的，他没有做任何解释，只是一遍又一遍地跟神乐木接吻，直到神乐木发现了明智的不对劲，确切来说，是进入完全发情状态的样子。

“你……明智……你知道这…”  
“我知道…哈—哈—哈—好难受——唔。”  
“再亲我一次。”  
明智一句话还没说完，又捧着神乐木的脸亲了起来。

边亲嘴角边艰难地解释：

“我之前不是…哈…吃过……那种便宜货的药……”  
“后来…唔———你家医生跟我说了……嗯——我可能有抗体了。”

“我不明白。”  
“简单来说——唔——我是抑制剂过敏体质。”  
“你？！？！？！”

“所以我很怕…我……呼……”  
“嗯……不要觉得我在利用你好吗？神乐木。”  
“怎么会，我不会……”  
“你知道……哈……要是这里是别的……alpha……呼……我会选择从那边窗户跳下去的。”  
“这个时候了就别拿跳窗开玩笑了！”

明智又专心开始跟神乐木继续接吻，然而他们都知道这是无济于事的，既然进入了完全发情，那唯一的方法……

已经亲到两人嘴唇都肿了起来，明智觉得腰酸得不行，更加可怕的是整个身体对性得急切渴望。他那用来做弄神乐木而穿的裙子，早就被他掀起来了，他现在就隔着几片布料在磨蹭着神乐木的大腿。说实话，现在连只被内裤包裹着他都被磨得难受得不行，更别说神乐木紧梆梆的校裤。

直到一个又湿又长的吻再次结束的时候，明智抓着神乐木的肩膀咬了一口。

“神乐木。”  
“抱我。”

“明智……”  
“抱我。”

不得不说这句台词在神乐木得幻想中已经出现过太多次了，从他第一次看到明智想象到他如果是个omega，再到后来他们相处的点点滴滴，他早就明白这个人对他的吸引力有多大了，也知道自己多么想听到这句话。  
以至于听到明智亲口说了之后，他几乎失去了理智。

他把明智又按回到纸箱上，开始疯狂啃咬起他的肩膀，脖子，耳朵，锁骨。那条裙子被扯得七零八落的，拉链还是卡着，神乐木就隔着那层纱吮吸明智的胸口，明智鼻子里发出了舒服的哼哼声。  
神乐木继续往下抚摸着他日思夜想的这副身体，听着那个他最喜欢的酥酥麻麻的声音小声叫他的名字。他把裙子掀起来，看明智两条长腿上布满这自己的体液，神乐木甚至觉得他可能要兴奋到死去。  
明智穿的还是平时的普通的黑色内裤，上次他看到差点流鼻血的那款，小小的，裹得有点紧。  
明智身上的味道实在太香了，这也是他唯一能闻到的信息素的味道，于是神乐木就把这个当成了世界第一。他去舔那些明智大腿间留下来的液体，甚至是毫不在意地隔着内裤把明智鼓鼓地内裤含住，明智害羞地拿裙摆来挡住脸，塞进嘴里不让自己发出那种黄色小电影里才会有的情色的喘息。

“神乐木…神乐木……别舔……唔……”  
“明智…你真的……”  
神乐木想不出任何一个形容词来形容现在的明智了。  
不管是太可爱了太漂亮了或者太性感了，他都觉得不够。  
他要喷涌而出的欲望和喷涌而出的感情，最后只变成了一句：

“我真的好喜欢你。”

明智去搂上了神乐木的脖子。  
用屁股蹭着底下的纸板想用摩擦力把那条碍事的内裤脱掉。  
他看着神乐木鼻尖都有自己得体液，瞬间又惭愧又兴奋，帮他擦了擦之后亲了一下他的脸。

“我也是。”  
神乐木知道这是明智真的首肯了。  
他去帮明智扯下了那条内裤，也把自己早就发疼的小家伙从紧绷的裤子里释放了出来。  
明智看到之后还惊呼了一下。

“你果然是个alpha啊。”  
“别随便再撩拨我了。”  
明智在神乐木之前戏的抚慰下恢复了一点体力。曲着膝盖又跪坐回了神乐木身上，只是这次不同的是，他湿漉漉的臀缝正好贴着神乐木的大家伙。

“我……唔……我说过……哈…我不喜欢有人在我上面。”

明智抬高了一点身体，扶着神乐木的下身，努力地找一个舒服的姿势想做下去。

神乐木被明智的主动吓到了，甚至怀疑刚才楚楚可怜的明智是他的幻觉，现在这个使出全身力气也想在第一次发情期占上风的明智才是真的。

“喂…好歹我才是alpha。”  
神乐木笑起来，用一只手拖起了明智的臀，另一只手握上明智握着自己火热的手，找准了一个角度顶了进去。

“啊—————唔………”  
“疼吗…”  
“不疼…就是……好奇怪…好奇怪……唔——”  
明智的气势一下又被挫伤了，这个身体在神乐木怀里发着抖。

神乐木也感觉到了前所未有的，那种所谓的“奇怪”，不仅仅是信息素结合的畅快感，而是直观的，明智的里面真的很温热，加上发情期的缘故，又很柔软。  
明智的身体是完完全全做好准备了。

“我可以动吗？明智。”  
“等…等…唔——让我再适应下…”  
神乐木象征性地往上顶了一下腰。

“唔———说了……哈”  
神乐木听着明智地喘息和呻吟声，实在液没法继续按耐下去了，胯部一下一下往上，因为体位的缘故，每次向上顶后，明智靠着自身自重坐下来，总是能深入到一些平时到不了的地方。

“神乐木…慢…慢——唔——你真的太大了——这——啊，啊—”  
“我说了不要煽动我了。”  
神乐木几乎进入了兽化一般的模式，打桩机一样的在明智的体内进进出出。  
之前那种身体里憋得慌的感觉早就烟消云散了，明智从一开始的还能靠自己大腿的力气正坐着，到现在整个人软在神乐木怀里，被对方两只手抱着屁股在向上顶着。

“明智，等一下，换一下位置。”  
不知道神乐木想到了什么，突然提了这个么要求，他也没拔出来，就这样抱着明智的身体把他的背放靠到墙上，两条大腿放到自己大腿上来，整个人跪坐着把明智顶到墙壁上。  
这样变成了明智唯一的重心依靠除了冰冷的墙，就是他和神乐木结合的部位了，这让他有些害怕。

“神乐木，神乐木……啊……别……”  
“让我看看你的脸。”  
神乐木用手糊了一把明智的脸，擦掉他脸上的汗，看着他小鹿般的眼睛，微张的薄唇，接着去亲吻他的唇。

“我不喜欢……唔……这样有点难受。”  
“等一下……”  
神乐木稍微退出来了一点，明智马上感觉到身体有一种退潮一般的失落感，然后发出来不满的哼哼：  
“嗯………”  
“我记得……”  
摸索了一下，突然神乐木在某一点用力往上一顶，明智整个人按耐不住地惊叫起来。  
“不要不要不要不要……啊——唔……这是什么——”  
“这是，omega的生殖道。”  
神乐木退出来了一次，又狠狠地捣进了那个小口。  
“呜呜……好奇怪——唔———”  
神乐木对于明智这个反应很满意。  
“神乐木…神乐木…那里真的…啊…慢……慢……唔……”

神乐木每一下都深深卡进那个omega才有的，比一般的窄很多的小道里，每一次都撑到最开，他想让明智的身体完全记得自己的形状。

“明智…呼……你记不记得你第一次跟我说话。”  
“唔…啊，啊，啊，呜呜———”  
看明智也没法答，神乐木就继续说了。

“我问你，‘你真的是个omega？’”  
“你知道你给了我一个什么样的答案吗？”  
我想我是那个时候就已经对你无法自拔了。

———“是omega噢，是跟alpha上床了就能怀上孩子的omega噢。”

“所以，我们现在……”  
神乐木加快了速度，明智的嗓子有些喊哑了，他只能抓着神乐木的肩膀一个劲低头呜咽。

“神乐木，神乐木，唔…………”  
“你会怀上我的孩子吗？”  
最后一下神乐木用力再次顶了进去，接着明智之感觉到神乐木的底下开始发胀，他想要扭动着逃脱，生殖口却被卡得酸涩不已。

“别动。”  
“这是alpha得成结。”  
终于涨大到已经程度后，一股温热的液体喷洒在了生殖腔内，明智已经被快感折磨的满脸眼泪鼻涕了，嘴角不停地呜咽。  
“你现在是我的了，我也是你的了。”  
“唔———”  
“神乐木……”  
“谢谢你。”

终于成番的时候明智还在想着道谢，神乐木觉得这样的明智也无比可爱，把他搂过来抱紧了一点。

第一次结束后明智几乎是昏死过去的状态，神乐木找了一点消毒的湿巾帮他擦了一下身体，又找到了一点葡萄糖的点滴给他注射了一点让他不至于虚脱。

发情期只是刚刚开始而已。  
第一次在这个小破地方，的确不太对得起他两的身份，但是要不是在这里，或许明智也不会那么坦诚。  
看着自己怀里衣服已经不知道穿成什么鬼样子的omega，脸上还带着性事后的潮红，从认识到现在也才三个多月，明智的发情期不知道怎么就提早了，但是也没想他们就这样成了番。  
他想起明智说过的其他话：  
————“如果以后你们成年了，遇到了更合适的想成为番的人，你们不会后悔现在吗？”

“我不会的，我不会。”

他亲了亲明智的额头。

他们之间从来不是被谁决定了，是他们互相选了对方，他选择了是吻他而不是咬上一口的时候，这个故事就开始了，或许再更早一些，或许是明智大摇大摆走进校园的时候，他就从楼顶看到这个雄赳赳气昂昂走进来的外校生，是他便当里洒在自己皮沙发上的饭粒，是他在食堂里强吻的那个瞬间。

神乐木知道自己一直很傻，一直是一根筋，所以他大概，也没有办法再想明智之外的事情了。  
其实至于后面的……他打算让明智来做全部的决定。  
他又咬了一口明智的肩膀，这回是轻轻的。

—————“下次你不再想你自己的东西被别人动的话，都写上名字比较好哦。”

明智秀一，这是我给你身上标上的，我的名字。


End file.
